Costume Chaos!
The second Phineasnferb episode to incorporate the new character designs. Larry hosts a costume party at his house, and everyone is invited. However, Bacon Bill gets some complaints by dressing up as a turnip, so he discovers what his true identity is. A lesson in identity. Plot Bob is scrolling through e-mail history on QWERTY. Larry is wondering what he's doing. Bob says he's going through to find the letter they were supposed to answer last time. Larry remembers now, because it was from Kaitlin of Arizona. Bob reads the letter from Kaitlin. She's having some trouble with identity, because she's being picked on for playing in the school's band. According to some of her peers, if you're in the band, you're not "cool" enough. Larry thinks that's terrible, because he remembers back in his school days he played the tuba in his school's marching band, and he loved it. Bob says he can recall a time where their friend Bacon Bill had some trouble with identity as well. Larry remembers, because it was at that costume party he had a while ago. Bob thinks it would be a great story for the kids and Kaitlin to hear. Larry is busy setting up his house for a party. But not just any party... a costume party! Larry has already sent out the invitations to all his friends. Now it's time for Larry to decide what costume he's going to wear. He chooses his Thor costume, because he just loves the Marvel movies. He checks himself out in the mirror and thinks he looks great. He can't wait for 7:00 to roll by, because that's when the party starts. Once 7:00 comes by, almost everyone has showed up. Bob, Junior, Laura, Jimmy, Jerry, Petunia, Pa Grape, Madame Blueberry, Archibald, Captain Mike, Lisa, Ichabeezer, Rooney, Shem, Scooter, and Gordon have all showed up. Larry wonders where Bill is. Scooter is surprised that he invited Bacon Bill. Jimmy comments about how different he is. Larry says to give Bill a chance, he might actually have a great costume. Larry goes around and examines all the different costumes. Bob is Super Mario, Junior is Robin Hood, Laura is a princess, Jimmy is a cheeseburger, Jerry is an ice cream cone, Petunia is a sunflower, Pa Grape is a pirate who doesn't do anything, Madame Blueberry is the sun, Archibald is a prime minister, Captain Mike is a ghost, Lisa is a fairy, Ichabeezer is a vampire, Rooney is a cat, Shem is a dove, Scooter is a Barberbarian, and Gordon is a rock star. Larry thinks all the costumes are great. Around 7:45, Bacon Bill comes through the door and is ready to party. The music stops, and everyone falls silent. Then, everybody starts laughing. Bill wonders what's so funny. Gordon says it's him, because he's dressed up like a turnip. Jerry says that a turnip is no costume to be using at a party like this. Ichabeezer mentions that a turnip is one of them. Bill starts getting furious and starts crying a little. Bill runs out of the house crying. Larry is really upset with his guests. They shouldn't be treating Bill this way just because he's different. Larry runs out of the house and tries to find where Bill went. Bob decides to tag along. Bill is found later at a bus stop with two suitcases. Bob and Larry are both shocked. Bob thinks Bill took this too far. Bill says he hasn't. He thinks he needs to go live in another town where he's excepted for who he really is. Larry tells Bill that it doesn't matter where he lives, he can just accept his identity and who he really is no matter what anyone else thinks. Bob says that it doesn't matter what anyone else thinks, because they can have their own identities. The one person who should truly care about your identity is God. God loves everyone no matter how they're created. Bill brightens up and thanks them for the advice. Bob and Larry invite Bill back to the party. Back at the party, everyone is talking about Bill. Just then, Bob and Larry burst through the door. Captain Mike is angry because they brought Bill back. Junior wants Bill to leave. Bob says for everyone to calm down before something goes terribly wrong. Everyone starts charging at Bill. Bill gulps. Larry yells at everyone to stop. The veggies stop riotting. Larry says just because Bill isn't one of us doesn't mean he can't dress like us. He just thinks we're cool. Bill can have his own identity, and we can have ours. We can't just let one costume affect our entire identity. What matters is that God loves us just the way we are. Everyone looks down at the ground, ashamed. Laura thinks they're right. Jimmy feels terrible and apologizes to Bill. Everyone else apologizes to Bill as well. Bob is glad everything got resolved, and everyone continues to party. Larry remembers how fun that party was after they accepted Bill. Bob agrees. It was truly a great reminder that we can just be ourselves. And now it's time to talk about what we learned today. In the story, we learned that we can't let a little decision in life affect how we look at ourselves, it really only matters how God sees us. And He loves us all for who we are, and we shouldn't change anything about ourselves. Then, QWERTY shows a verse. Bob tells Kaitlin that if the kids are picking on her for being in the school band, just to kindly tell them that it's her own choice to be a part of the band. And if that doesn't work, to just let her problems go and remember God appreciates all the decisions in life that she makes. Then, Bob and Larry sign off. Songs * VeggieTales Theme Song * Party All Night Long * The Hopperana (instrumental) * What Would You Like To Order? (Silly Songs With Larry) * You Are Truly Loved * What We Have Learned QWERTY's Verse "Yet to all who received him, to those who believed in His name, He gave the right to become children of God," -John 1:12 Cast * Larry * Bob * Junior * Laura * Jimmy * Jerry * Madame Blueberry * Petunia * Archibald * Captain Mike * Lisa * Ichabeezer * Rooney * Scooter * Gordon * Bacon Bill * Grandma Asparagus * Mr. Lunt * Grandma Gourd (cameo) * Lenny Carrot (cameo) * Ma Grape (cameo) Trivia * Some of the costumes are based on popular franchises including: ** Marvel ** Super Mario Bros. ** AC/DC * Some of the costumes are based off previous VeggieTales episodes: ** Minnesota Cuke and the Search for Samson's Hairbrush ** Very Silly Songs ** Noah's Ark ** MacLarry and the Stinky Cheese Battle * Bob and Larry answer Kaitlin's letter, which they never got to doing in the last show Category:Fanon Works Category:Episodes Category:Phineasnferb